three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Captain Hates the Sea
| screenplay = Wallace Smith Arnold Belgard | narrator = | starring = Victor McLaglen Wynne Gibson Alison Skipworth John Gilbert Helen Vinson Fred Keating The Three Stooges Leon Errol Walter Connolly Geneva Mitchell Lew Davis Heinie Conklin | music = | cinematography = Joseph H. August | editing = Gene Milford | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 92 minutesthreestooges.net 85 minutes (Sony Pictures Television Print) | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The Captain Hates the Sea is a 1934 comedy film directed by Lewis Milestone and released by Columbia Pictures.Variety film review; December 4, 1934, page 12.Harrison's Reports film review; December 1, 1934, page 191. The film, which involves a Grand Hotel-style series of intertwining stories involving the passengers on a cruise ship, is notable as the last feature film of silent film icon John Gilbert and the first Columbia feature to include The Three Stooges (Curly Howard, Moe Howard and Larry Fine) in the cast, cast as the ship's orchestra. The film also stars Victor McLaglen, Arthur Treacher, Akim Tamiroff, Leon Errol and Walter Connolly.New York Times reviewFilm Threat review Plot Alcoholic newspaperman Steve Bramley boards the ship San Capador for a restful cruise, hoping to quit drinking and begin writing a book. Also on board are Steve's friend Schulte, a private detective hoping to nab criminal Danny Checkett with a fortune in stolen bonds. Steve begins drinking, all the while observing the various stories of other passengers on board, several of whom turn out not to be who they seem to be. Cast * Victor McLaglen - Junius P. Schulte * Wynne Gibson - Mrs. Jeddock * Alison Skipworth - Mrs. Yolanda Magruder * John Gilbert - Steve Bramley * Helen Vinson - Janet Grayson * Fred Keating - Danny Checkett * Leon Errol - Layton * Walter Connolly - Captain Helquist * Tala Birell - Gerta Klangi * Walter Catlett - Joe Silvers * Donald Meek - Josephus Bushmills Production During production, the film went over budget due in large part to the alcohol-fueled partying by Gilbert, McLaglen, Errol, Catlett and Connolly. Harry Cohn, the head of Columbia, became alarmed and sent a cable to Lewis Milestone that read: "Hurry up! The cost is staggering!" Milestone, in turn, sent a cable to Cohn that read: "So is the cast!"Medved, Harry & Michael. "The Hollywood Hall of Shame," Perigree Books, 1984. Thomas, Bob, "King Cohn: The Life and Times of Harry Cohn," G.P. Putnam’s Sons, 1967. The exterior footage of the San Capeador (filmed at San Pedro Harbor) would be recycled in the Three Stooges' short Dunked in the Deep. A DVD of The Captain Hates the Sea was released on August 2, 2011 by Sony and is available at shop.tcm.com . References External links * * * * Category:1934 films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:1930s comedy films Category:American black-and-white films Category:American slapstick comedy films Category:Films set on ships